Up on the Rooftop
by SWWoman
Summary: The end of a heat wave means some hot times for our favorite couple! #JossCarterIsEternal


**Here is my contribution to the #JossCarterIsEternal memorial week. This grew out of a challenge from Blacktop during the monthly Careese chat on the POI discussion forum a few months back. Sorry it took so long.**

**I have a couple of other things I might post later in the week that are un-betaed, and that is always dangerous for me!**

**I need to thank my beta for this fic, carolinagirl919. This fic went a few rounds before I finally got it right and I need to fall on my knees and kiss her feet for her patience with me.**

**I hope everyone who has a twitter account will be tweeting tonight.**

* * *

><p>The city had sweltered under the heat wave for over a week. The temperature remained hot and miserable well into the night, making sleep impossible for many. Tempers were short, the days were long and everyone was miserable. The number of fights, domestic disturbances and murders skyrocketed. The city teetered on the edge of a major riot.<p>

The fates decided to smile on the denizens of NYC before the city could descend into complete chaos and they sent a sweet cooling breeze that blew off the water; defusing the ticking time bomb that was the largest city in the US. The citizens breathed a sigh of relief and went about their business in a much calmer mood than they had managed during the unseasonable heat wave.

No one breathed a bigger sigh of relief than Jocelyn Carter, cop, mother, wife, and Alpha Wolf.

As a cop Joss had to clean up the mess the city made during the heat wave. As temperatures increased, murders had gone up sharply adding several more folders to her already overflowing in-basket. Glumly she wondered how she would ever be able to find justice for so many lost souls. Deep down inside she knew her task was impossible; no one person could bring all these cases to a successful conclusion. But she soldiered on, doing her best with her hopeless task, determined to find what justice she could for the people whose voices had been stilled before their time.

As a mother, she came home after long days of fighting for justice to find a hot, tired and cranky infant, along with a hot, tired and cranky teenager. She knew the kids did not intend to be short-tempered and fussy, but they were human and could not help to be affected by the stifling heat despite the highly efficient air conditioning system in their apartment.

As a wife, well, that was even more problematic than her other roles since she really wasn't in a conventional marriage per se. Being mated to John Reese, Alpha Wolf, ex-CIA, ex-special forces, current vigilante and vortex of chaos came with a rather unique set of challenges. During the heat wave the Machine had been pumping numbers out fast and furiously and her mate had very little downtime. She had barely seen him, except for the few hours he had come home to sleep. She could only hope that he would be able to spend some time with him soon, it felt like a piece of her was missing.

As an Alpha Wolf, she's had to mediate an unusually high number of squabbles between pack members. Wolf packs functioned as extended families with the Alphas assuming the parental roles, and it was often up to the Alphas to mediate disputes. While John and Joss's pack was a very well disciplined and well run pack, it was inevitable that conflict would occasionally arise. The heat had had a predictable effect on the pack member's tempers, culminating in an argument between Lionel Fusco and Sam Shaw that had nearly come to blows. John had had to physically carry Shaw away under his arm like she was a package and Joss had had to hold on to Fusco's shirt collar for dear life to prevent him from following them and escalating the disagreement. It had been one of the more memorable Pack Nights for all the wrong reasons.

Now the heat wave was over and Joss finally had an evening to relax. As the temperature cooled down a to pleasant level, Joss decided to go to the rooftop to get some fresh air and enjoy the cooling breeze. She dressed in a light and comfortable strapless dress made of a gauzy cotton material with full flowing skirt to catch the breezes.

Before leaving the apartment, she checked on her children. Baby Cali was asleep and would probably sleep for several hours since she had started on solid food and did not need to nurse nearly as often. Joss grabbed the baby monitor to take to the roof with her, just in case.

Next, she looked in on Taylor. Her son was completely engrossed in his video game when Joss paused in the doorway to his room. She could not help but smile at fierce frown of concentration on her son's face as he battled vampire aliens.

"I'll be up on the roof to get some air. I have the baby monitor with me in case your sister wakes up."

Taylor did not move his eyes from the screen but nodded his understanding. Realizing that was all the reaction she was going to get from him, she silently slipped from the apartment.

Once she stepped out onto the night air and felt the cool breeze she smiled. If felt so good to not be hot and sweaty. The city desperately needed this. She needed this!

Joss loved being up here during spring evenings. This was the tallest building in the immediate neighborhood, so there was nothing to block the breeze off the water on one side or the lovely view of the city lights on the other side. It was a comfortable place for the family to hang out. It had a patio with a glass and steel table surrounded comfy padded chairs, several loungers, and a built in grill. The family had spent several evenings up here already this season.

Joss strolled over to the railing, glad that she didn't have to worry about being interrupted since none of the other tenants had access to the roof; it was the private preserve of the Carter- Reese family. Joss spread out her arms and rose up on her toes in the classic "King of the World" pose, trying to use the breeze to cool as much of her overheated skin as she could. She tilted her head back slightly and closed her eyes. She stood like that for several minutes.

"You better not be trying to sneak up on me!" she suddenly said without turning her head or opening her eyes.

A pair of strong arms encircled her waist and a pair of very soft and very familiar lips brushed across her neck. "I wouldn't dream of it," John Reese murmured against her skin. "I know better."

Joss melted back into her mate as his familiar touch aroused her. She turned her head and inhaled his masculine scent of gunpowder, sweat and aftershave, kicking her libido into over drive. She could feel his arousal growing against her back as his mouth continued its loving ministrations on her bare neck and shoulders. She ground herself back against him and he responded with a growl deep in his chest that caused a shiver to run down her spine.

John reached up and yanked down the top of her dress, exposing her breasts to the cool night air.

"John!" She gasped in shock. Her arms flew up to cover her bare chest but John pulled them away.

"It's OK, this is the tallest building the area. No one'll see anything." John whispered into her ear as he nibbled on the lobe. His hands cupped her breasts and began rolling and pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Reassured, Joss relaxed back into her mate and moaned with pleasure. She turned her head and John's mouth crashed down on her in a searing kiss that made her weak in the knees. His fingers threaded through her hair and held her in place so he could thoroughly kiss her senseless.

"Is someone eager?" She asked with a giggle when John was finally forced to pull back and gasp for air.

John wrapped his arms tightly around her as he nuzzled her neck. "It's been over week. I've missed _my mate_." The possessive way he said "My mate" sent shivers down her spine. John was rarely possessive, but tonight his Alpha was out in full force and it thrilled her.

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard and with all the passion she felt, meeting his Alpha head on with her own. John kissed her back just as hard and just as passionately.

His hand slipped under her skirt to cup her ass and he pulled back with his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face. "No underwear?" He asked as he squeezed her butt and ground his hips against hers making her gasp before she could answer him.

"Too hot…for…for…for that," she finally managed to groan. "I hate… a sweaty crotch."

John merely smiled and went back kissing her while his hands enjoyed unfettered access to her shapely behind. His hand slid forward and he touched her curls, causing her to make a mewling sound. He smirked at her while she gasped with pleasure when he lazily dragged his thumb across her clit.

Joss opened her eyes and saw John smirking down at her. She frowned at him and pushed him back. John raised an eyebrow, but took a step back. Joss then pulled her dress down off her body and kicked it to one side. She stood in front of him wearing nothing but a smirk, her chin up and a defiant look in her eye.

John crossed his arms and leaned back against the railing letting his eyes roam over his mate's body. He tilted his head to the side as he regarded her and took in all the details. Her hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves, her large luminous eyes, heavy with desire for him, and her rich full lips that he longed to kiss some more. His gaze traveled down her soft throat to stare at the mating scar at the juncture of her neck and shoulder that marked her as his mate.

John's eyes moved down to her breasts with their dark nipples that had tightened into hard buds in the cool breeze. He scrutinized her toned, flat stomach where his gaze lingered for a brief second on the scar from the land mine that had nearly taken her life. Next he took in the scar gave Taylor life and openly leered at the triangle of tight dark curls at the apex of her thighs. He took in her long smooth legs and feet down to her red polished toe nails. Every inch of her was exquisite.

"See anything you like?" she challenged him.

Oh he did. She was his light, his love, his life. Not for the first time he marveled that this angel had consented to be his mate and bear his child. Even with the scars, she was absolutely perfect. She was the perfect blend of wife, mother and warrior.

John felt the familiar ache of need in his groin. He stood up straight and began unbuttoning is shirt while his eyes locked into hers.

Joss gasped again when she met the intensity of his stare. His silver blue eyes burned with such ferocity and power that she knew that she was no longer dealing with the man; she was dealing with the Alpha Wolf. She felt the warmth of her arousal spread from her sex up into her belly and radiate out to the rest of her body. Her lips parted and her eyes dilated with desire as she watched her mate disrobe revealing his lean muscular body and his rock-hard erection.

John removed his shirt, toed off his shoes and pulled his pants down without his penetrating silver blue eyes leaving Joss's. In seconds he stood before her completely naked. They continued to stare into each other's eyes for several seconds until Joss stepped forward and slid her hands up his chest to twine together behind his neck. John placed his hands on her waist and bowed his head to her, expecting a kiss, but at the last instant she veered off to sink her teeth in the junction of his neck and shoulder, renewing her mating mark on him.

He threw his head back and cried out in pleasure, surprise and pain all mixed together. He had not thought it possible to be any more aroused that he already was but she had managed to surprise him once again. She released her hold on him and carefully licked the fresh bite mark while John panted with need. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her waist, never wanting to let her go.

Shyly, Joss looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled the dazzling smile that nearly drove him to his knees. John gazed down at the woman who anchored him to the world, the woman who made him more than he was. For probably the millionth time he wished he had the words to tell her just what an incredible woman, cop, mate, mother and Alpha she was. But he didn't have the words, so all he could do was stare down at her and hope she could somehow read it in his eyes.

She did; Joss stared back, awed by the love she saw in John's eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest right over his heart.

John wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. The smell of her faint jasmine scent both comforted him and aroused him.

"Looks like we're gonna be out here for a while," his mate purred as she reached down and slowly ran her index finer along the bottom of his cock. John's breath hitched as his body reacted to her touch and she giggled again. She stood on her toes and kissed him again before she nonchalantly began kissing her way down his body.

Her lips glided over his jaw and chin. She worked her way down his neck to his collarbone. Her talented mouth then traveled down his chest to linger on his nipples, lavishing attention on them until she heard him groan with pleasure. She slid down his body, planting kisses and nipping at his stomach.

Kneeling in front of him, she gently held his penis with one hand while she began to lightly rub his testicles with the other. John looked down at her with hooded eyes as she smiled and gradually took his cock into her mouth, her rich full lips sliding along his shaft until he closed his eyes and threw back his head with loud groan. Slowly, she pulled back as her tongue massaged every inch of him. She repeated the process several times, enjoying the moaning of her mate as she pleasured him.

Suddenly, she found herself on her back on the closest lounger. _My God John can move fast_, she thought in surprise. John positioned her legs on his shoulders and put his hands on either side of her head, forcing her to look at him as his face hovered above hers. She gasped at the feral, hungry look in his eyes.

John's paused briefly at her entrance as he stared down at her hungrily. She stared back and then gave a tiny nod indicating she was ready to take him into her body. He plunged in without preamble, burying himself deep into her soft warmth.

"Ohhhh, Josss," he gasped in his soft voice as he withdrew and plunged back in. He gradually increased his speed, never once taking his eyes from hers. They watched each other's orgasm build in the others eyes until both of them came in an explosion that momentarily disoriented them.

John came to his senses first and planted a loving kiss on his mate as she lay under him. She smiled softly and caressed his face. He touched his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes, this time his eyes were soft and gentle and filled with love.

So he would not crush her, John wiggled around until Joss was on top of him with her head resting on his chest. With no rush to head back down to their home, they lay there together as John gently ran his fingers up and down her back. Joss snuggled up to his chest, purring with contentment as he stroked her.

They cuddled for several minutes, touching and stroking each other until Joss felt something poking her in the stomach. She looked down at her mate with a smirk on her face. He responded with a smirk of his own and small shrug.

Joss laughed and sat up to straddle his thighs. She took hold of his cock and began lightly stroking it. John moaned and closed his eyes, a euphoric expression on his face. She felt him grow harder under her touch and she purred with satisfaction at the thought she could have this hold over her powerful mate.

She leaned forward and murmured into his ear, "Relax, baby. I got this."

"You certainly do," he gasped.

Joss continued to massage his cock until it was thick and hard again. She rose up, positioned him at her entrance, and then slowly sank down, taking his entire length into her. John sucked in a huge breath of air with a hiss as she surrounded him. Joss ground herself against him and was rewarded with a groan of pure pleasure. "Oh God, Joss."

Joss counted slowly to ten before she lifted herself, causing him to nearly fall out of her before she slammed back down, causing her breasts to jiggle. John couldn't help reaching for them and taking them in his huge hands. He loved this position, he loved being able to watch her incredible body as she made love to him. She was perfect as far as he was concerned.

Joss watched his talented hands as they gripped her breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples. She ground herself against him once more and waited for another count of ten before she bounced up and sank back down on him again. John's hands slid down to her waist and he held her while he began thrusting back up into her. Her slow pace was killing him, and Joss knew it. She grinned and this time only waited for a count of five before she moved again.

"Josssss…" John growled in frustration.

"What's the matter, John?" she asked with a giggle. To answer her, he tightened the grip on her waist to lift her up and then slammed her down on him, making her laugh. "For an international spy you have no patience," she teased him.

"When I was an international spy, I didn't have anyone as sexy as you," John purred in his low sexy voice as he gazed up at her with hooded eyes.

Joss gradually increased her pace as John met her thrust for thrust. He felt himself building to a climax, so he began rubbing her clit with his thumb in order to bring her to completion at the same time. Her head was thrown back, her breasts were bouncing as she panted for air. Despite the cool breeze, her body was slick with sweat. John thought he might cum just watching her like this.

John lost all sense of time and place as his orgasm slammed into him like a tidal wave seconds later. Joss climaxed right after and she collapsed on top of him, panting heavily after her exertions. John gently lifted her chin and kissed her tenderly.

"My anchor…" he murmured.

"I love you too," she responded. She always understood what he was trying to say.

She stretched out on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her. They cuddled like that for a long time, enjoying the feel of each other and the feel of the cool breeze on their overheated bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! As always, if you guys keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep writing<strong>


End file.
